Kel's Search For Love
by Captain Cheese
Summary: Kel rushed eagerly to Steadfast, hoping to meet up with Dom. To her great dismay, Naraki, a friend of Yuki's had stolen Dom's heart. KelMerric
1. Disappointments

Hi there. This is a story I wrote, and had on here ages ago. So I apolagize if you have already read it. However I never did finish it and there are some bits I want to change. So here it is, hopefully this time Ill finish the story.

* * *

Kel turned to see Yuki slowly coming up the aisle. Neal was eagerly waiting up the front. She was glad for her two best friends, finally getting married. If only her own love life was going that well.

It's true that Kel had rushed eagerly to Steadfast so that she could see Dom. She hoped perhaps to get to know him better in a non-war setting. She flashed back to the disappointment she had received.

It was on the night of Raoul's and Buriram's wedding. At the banquet afterwards she was lucky enough to be seated next to Dom.

"It's wonderful to be able to relax for once," Dom grinned.

Kel blushed. "Well, I don't know if being at this banquet is relaxing," she murmured.

Domlaughed at her, "Come on Lady Kel, you need to dance."

Kel couldn't believe her luck. She had badly wanted to dance with him the whole night. Kel had even donned a long red dress and let Yuki put some of the horrible face paint on her to try and get his attention. She let Dom drag her to the dance floor.

"Now, please tell me the Lady can dance," he said in a drawl like Neal's.

"Of course I can," she retorted, placing her arms on his shoulders.

"You look beautiful tonight, Kel," he whispered in her ear.

"Really?" Kel gasped.

Dom just laughed.

Dancing with Dom was wonderful. She could place all her worries aside, not that there were many anymore with New Hope going so well, and just relax on his shoulder. He was a great dancer, and being a bit taller then her meant that they went together quite well. A lot of the time she ended up looking down at guys.

The doors of the hall opened and in came a beautiful lady. All heads turned her way.

"Who is that?" Kel frowned, "This is a fort, not the court at the palace."

"Who's who?" Dom asked. He had been daydreaming and didn't notice.

"Her!" Kel snapped, pointing.

"Great Mithros," he said, eyes wide. "Excuse me, Kel." Dom promptly went off to join the many other men and met her.

Kel, frowning, went over too. She didn't want anyone to steal Dom's attention away from her. They had been enjoying a dance.

"Oh Kel!" someone squealed.

She glanced up to see Yuki.

"Kel, this is one of my best friends from the Yamani Islands, she came over for my wedding."

Kel could tell that Yuki really wanted her to get on with this lady. But she despised those girls whose only talent is flirting. Ahhh, what was she thinking? It wasn't this lady's fault that she was so pretty.

"Kel, this is Naraki. Naraki, Kel," Yuki said smiling brightly.

"It's an honour to meet you, Lady Kel. Yuki has told me much about you." Naraki was smiling at her.

Kel smiled back. "I am also pleased to meet you, Naraki, and I look forward to getting to know you better."

"Well, Iam going to takeNaraki off to meet others," Yuki said. "I'll seeup you later, Kel."

"Who was that?" Dom had come up behind her.

"That was Yuki's friend Naraki, she came over for the wedding."

"Naraki," Dom murmured a distant, dreamy look in his eyes.

Kel sighed and watched him walk over to introduce himself. Well, what did she expect? She wasn't that pretty. Why would Dom ever want someone like her anyway? He probably wanted a real lady who knew how to run a home and raise children. Sure Cleon had been interested in her, but that was because he could see through things like looks.

"I guess Dom's just no better then the rest of the nobles here."

For the rest of the week Dom had followed Naraki around like a pet dog. He was sitting next to her along the row at Neal and Yuki's wedding. Kel glanced down to see Naraki giggling at something Dom had just said. She couldn't compete with someone like Naraki. Kel would just make herself get over Dom.

Two days later Kel said her goodbyes, and along with some supplies and a new healer – Neal was staying at Steadfast with Yuki - she made her way slowly back to New Hope.

* * *

Ok, this is so badly written LOL, but It was ages ago I wrote it, and I can't be bothered re-writting it, so it'll have to do.  
Review  
Captain Cheese


	2. Confession

Hey everyone. Heres the next chapter, believe me its not as bad as it was... Thanks to TheGirlScholarfor reviewing, it meant heaps to me.

* * *

"Kel, would you stop moping around?" snapped Merric. "Honestly, since you came back from Steadfast you been such a…a…well, I don't what exactly you've been but it annoys me a lot." 

Kel looked up at Merric. It was true; she had been a bit depressed and withdrawn of late. It wasn't really fair on her people and especially not Merric. She had a responsibility to run New Hope but sometimes, you just can't help getting down.

"Kel, what happened to make you like this?" Merric asked. "New Hope is going great. The people are well trained in their weapons of choice; we haven't had a raid in weeks, what's your problem?"

She sighed. She knew she owed him an explanation and she really needed to talk about Dom to someone but this was Merric. Her year mate, yes, but he wasn't that great a friend. He didn't love their people as much as she did. He saw them as just commoners. But he seemed to be waiting for her to say something.

"You know Dom, right?" she asked.

"Of course I know him, Kel!" Merric snapped. "And I know you like him."

"What? How do you know?" She straightened in her chair, glaring at him.

"It's a bit obvious, Kel, plus Tobe told me, you sleep-talked." He grinned.

Kel made a mental note to deal with Tobe later.

"Well, anyway, I went to Steadfast and he sort of fell for one of Yuki's very pretty friends who came over for the wedding. Naraki," she said, muttering in distress. "Now I have absolutely no chance of ever being with him. He just seems to fall for the pretty girls."

Merric looked at Kel. Did she really think that she wasn't pretty? He thought Kel was beautiful. What guy wouldn't be attracted to her? She wasn't all dainty and prissy and not a wife you would have to leave for great amounts of time. She was someone who could come with you.

Merric almost slapped himself. He couldn't think about Kel like this. It was so wrong. Yet he felt he needed to reassure her some how.

"Kel, you've always been beautiful to me," he said, patting her on the arm. "You'll find someone, don't worry." He quickly strode out of the room.

She stared after him. What was that all about?

OoO

For the next week she stayed away from Merric as much as possible. She didn't understand his sudden show of affection and didn't know if she really wanted to. Kel moaned. Now she had something else to worry about.

"Lady, will you take us for practice now?" Tobe, Loesia and their friends had come up behind her with their staffs.

"Yes, of course." Kel led them away, glad of the distraction.

OoO

Merric sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today. Kel was avoiding him, he knew. And he, her. Merric had made sure he was out on as many patrols as he could, and when he wasn't doing that, he was training the people in archery or on the wall as look out. He made sure every minute that wasn't spent eating or sleeping was taken up.

He didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable and he certainly didn't mean say anything like that. His feelings for Kel had to be kept to himself and even then he denied it. Merric couldn't let himself fall for someone that had feelings for someone else. It would only make him depressed as well, and one of them needed to remain somewhat normal, or the whole of New Hope would get down, and that would be bad if Scanra decided to throw one last attack at them. What was he to do, though? A relationship with Kel would be perfect; they saw each other every day.

OoO

Kel decided she would eat in her quarters that night. She didn't know if she could handle everyone asking for her advice and complimenting her or badgering her on the way things were going. She needed peace. Suddenly the door opened and Merric came in.

"Kel, I need to talk to you." He sat down.

She had been half expecting this.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Look, I know you like Dom," he started, "But I just want you to know that I know what it's like. To like someone who doesn't have the same feelings for you."

Merric took her hand.

"Merric," she whispered.

"Kel, I'm falling for you so badly." He stared into her eyes, seemingly waiting for something. Kel didn't do anything so he leaned over and gently kissed her lips. He pulled back looking into her shocked eyes, then leaned forward and kissed her again.

Kel couldn't help but kiss him back. It felt so good. It was a long time since she had been kissed.

She pulled back, eyes wide. What was she doing? She stood up and ran from the room.

Merric sighed and watched her go. "I'm so stupid," he thought tiredly.

* * *

Please review :-) 


	3. Ouch

Here is one very short chapter, sorry about that. Thankyou to TheGirlScholar and Erytha for reviewing.

This chapter is dedicated to TheGirlScholar. :o)

* * *

Arrows soared overhead, hitting everything. Grabbing her armor and glaive, Kel ran to see what was going on. Scanrans were attacking on all sides of the castle. Huge metal monsters climbed over the wall; each had Blayce as a face. Picking up her spyglass, she found Merric. He was fighting three men on horseback. Cutting one down, he turned to face the other only to be stabbed right through his chest. 

"Oh bloody hell, these stupid dreams!" Kel screamed.

"My lady!" Tobe looked impressed.

Turning to stare at him, "Oh Tobe, I'm sorry, I shouldn't really talk like that."

"It's ok, but why were you screaming for Sir Merric?" he asked with what looked like a rather evil grin.

"Excuse me?"

"Sir Merric, Lady. You seemed awfully upset, something about him not leaving you?"

She stared at the ceiling angrily. "I don't know, Tobe, I honestly don't."

Suddenly loud thumping sounded at the door. Quickly pulling on some breeches, she opened it and four soldiers brought in a stretcher with a man on it.

"Tobe, fetch the healer," she whispered.

"I'm here," a short wheezing man at the door gasped.

This was Lukas who had been sent to replace Neal.

Kel looked down at the paling Merric. He had a huge gash down the side of his arm and one across his chest.

"Help me get his armor off," said Lukas. "Quickly, he's already lost too much blood."

Three of the men who had carried the stretcher went and helped him, the fourth turned to Kel.

"We were attacked by a small band of raiders. We finished them off easily. However, one of the raiders got a few lucky shots at Sir Merric when he was shouting orders," he sighed.

Kel had to think rationally. "He'll be fine," she told herself.

"Are any of the other soldiers hurt?" she asked.

"Not as bad as Sir Merric, we can wait."

"Send Sergeant Jacut here, Tobe." Kel was pacing.

Tobe ran off and a few minutes later Jacut came in.

"Sergeant, I need you to take a squad out and check all the forests around here. I want to make sure there are no more raiders hiding, waiting for a chance to attack. In fact, you had better take two, just in case," she said, watching him run out the door.

Saefas came in the door. "Anything you would like us to do, Lady?" he asked.

"Yes, post people around the wall with bows and arrows, I'll be there soon."

Finally she was able to turn to Lukas.

"He'll be ok won't he?" Worry was etched all over her face.

Sighing, Lukas looked up at her. "He lost a lot of blood, but he should be up in a few days. I think it would be best if we didn't move him."

Kel sighed with relief.

"That's fine," she replied, "He can stay here till he's better."

Putting on her armor, she grabbed the glaive and went out to the wall. Jacut and his men were coming through the gates.

"No one out there," he called. "Just a lone bunch of raiders."

Kel frowned. That was weird. Totall was winning the war now that Blayce had been killed, why would a few enemy raiders try their luck on New Hope? It just didn't seem right.

* * *

Please review and I'll love you forever. Or you can have a cookie if you prefer.  
Thanks  
CC 


	4. Huh?

I'll say sorry in advance for the short chapter..."Sorry"

Thanks everyone who's reviewing my story

* * *

Making her way back to Merric, Kel checked in to see how most of the people were doing. They bombarded her with questions on why they were still getting raids and she just told them the war wasn't won yet and that she would try and figure out what the enemy was doing as soon as possible.

She made her way up to her rooms and plonked herself down next to the sleeping Merric. He looked so peaceful. She was tired too after having to get up so early. Resting her head on the end of his cot, she too went to sleep.

Merric woke up wondering where he was and what had happened. Scanning back, he vaguely remembered being carried up stairs after being cut down by a raider. Looking around, he saw he was in Kel's room.

He felt movement at his feet. His heart leaped when he realised it was Kel.

"You look so worried," he teased as she opened her eyes.

Kel quickly straightened, wincing at the cramp in her back from having been bent over for so long.

"Yes, I guess I just didn't realise how much it meant to have you around," she said slowly.

Merric looked at her. Did she like him too? Or was she still in love with Dom?

His head hurt.

Kel watched him lie back against the pillows. Reaching out, she took his hand in hers.

"Go back to sleep," she whispered, "I want you better as soon as possible."

He smiled and closed his eyes. Soon he drifted back to sleep.

Kel slowly stood. She fetched some water and some cold cheese and sausage and left it beside his bed. He would be fine tomorrow, stiff but fine.

As she made her way outside, a messenger ran up to her, puffing slightly.

"Daine's come, my lady; she says it's important."

Fetching some clothes, she walked over to an eagle perched lightly on someone's arm.

A mouth slowly formed where a beak had been.

"Hello Kel. Is there somewhere I can get changed?"

Kel showed her a small room and left her at it. "Meet me in Merric's room after you're done," she called.

She rounded up Lukus and a couple of sergeants that weren't on watch or patrol and they made their way to Merric's rooms.

"So why are we here and not in your rooms, Kel?" Daine asked as she entered.

"We were attacked by raiders and Merric got hurt. He's in my room recovering from a healing," Kel replied.

Daine raised one eyebrow at the blushing Kel but continued. "You were attacked by raiders, too," she frowned. "How many were there?"

"About a dozen, ma'am," replied one of the sergeants who had been out there fighting.

"Hmmm, same at Steadfast," Daine frowned. "As soon as Merric's able, Lord Wyldon would like you both to come and report to him. Perhaps you'll be able to figure out whether or not it was just the last of the enemy or if they were just having one last attempt at killing some people."

They all discussed for a while other issues at Steadfast and then Daine took off to report back to Wyldon.


	5. How to deal

Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I'm really lazy, it's not like it wasn't already written. But I have also been quite busy.

I've been thinking about it. Sorry for thinking this is a crap story I wrote ages ago but never finished. I acually don't think that. What I mean to say was that if I wrote it now, it would be very different. And, I only have about 3 more pre-written chapters left so that means I can start writting again I guess.

I just want to give special thanks to Blue Velvet, red rose of love, HappeeGoLuckee and Dances With Waves for reviewing chapter 4.

And extra special thanks to TheGirlScholar. You're the the reason I acually got round to posting this chapter. So thanks.

* * *

Wind eased itself through the overhanging trees. Kel shivered slightly. She was sure they were going to be attacked any minute. Merric had insisted that all the soldiers would stay behind to avoid their people being taken again. Although they had numerous animals with them, Kel wasn't sure she liked the idea of travelling all the way to Steadfast with only Merric. Who was to say they would be able to defend themselves if they were attacked? 

"Almost there, don't worry." Merric seemed to sense that she was anxious. "So, um, we'll be seeing Dom again."

Kel looked sharply at him. "I know that!" she inwardly fumed.

"Sorry," he looked away, "I just want you to know that I'm here for you, Kel."

Kel relaxed slightly. Merric was a good person. She knew he wanted more then a friendship with her but right now she wasn't sure she was ready. It would take something pretty drastic to get her to think about Merric like that. She still loved Dom. "Ahhhh," she thought, "Did I just think I loved Dom?" She couldn't possibly after all. How could she love someone she'd never been with? Someone who didn't love her….

"There it is." Merric was pointing at the fort towering above them as she rode out of the trees.

OoOoOoOo

Merric walked aimlessly around Steadfast. Lord Wyldon wanted to talk to Kel first and would see him first thing tomorrow. Letting his feet do the walking, he let his mind drift to Kel. She was wonderful. He loved the way she just cared about everyone, no matter who they were. He loved her determination, her strength of will, her, well, everything about her was just wonderful to him.

Looking up, he found he was in the stables. Perching on the rails was Dom and a beautiful woman he didn't know. Dom was gently kissing her. _Wish I could do that to Kel…_

"Merric!" Dom had spotted him. "How are you? I would like to introduce you to my fiancée, Naraki."

"Fiancée?" _So this must be the one whom Kel desperately hates._ "A pleasure to meet you," he said, kissing her hand. "Good to see you again, Sergeant Domitan."

"And you too, Sir Merric," he replied. "Where's Kel?"

"She's with the Stump, why?" Merric looked suspiciously at Dom.

"Have to tell her the great news."

Dom was positively beaming at his wife-to-be. She was a catch, Merric had to admit, but Kel wasn't going to be happy that Dom was now engaged. That cut her chance off with him completely. "And opens doors for me…" he thought happily.

Kel had finished reporting to Wyldon and was now in the process of getting changed for the evening meal. Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Come on." She had finished dressing and was running a comb through her hair.

Merric came in. "There's something you need to know before you see Dom."

"Do I have to know?" She wasn't sure she wanted to hear anything right now.

"Yes, Kel, Dom's gone and got engaged to Naraki."

"What?" she breathed.

Merric gently pulled her into a hug. She pushed him away.

"How do you know?" She turned to look out of the window, hiding her tears.

"Kel, shhhh." He pulled her back. "It's ok to cry."

"Not crying," she mumbled into his tunic.

"I saw him in the stables. Dom introduced me to her. I think you should go out there and try and act happy for him though. He was really excited. Dom seems to want your approval."

"Well I don't approve!" she snapped. "You must be happy though, right? Now that I have no choice but to get over him..."

"Kel, you know how I feel about you!" he said, pulling away. "But I'm not going to be second best, not your 'other' choice, the leftover. Right now I'm upset because I know you're hurt, and I'm happy to wait as long as need be for my feelings to be returned, if they ever are."

"You're such a good friend, Merric. Let's go down to dinner."

"Kel, Kel!" She looked around to see Neal rushing towards her.

"Neal." Her eyes filled with tears as he swept her up into a bear hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Kel, but guess what?" he grinned. "Yuki's pregnant, Yuki's pregnant!" sang Neal as he did a little dance.

"What, already?" Kel laughed. "It's been four months since you got married!"

"I know and I get to go back to the castle and do work around there until she has it."

"That means we won't be seeing each other for a while I guess," she said sadly.

"That's true but if the war keeps dying down as it has, well sort of been, it won't be long before you, too, get to come back."

Kel could see he was so happy, and that made her happy. "I look forward to it."

Dom sat quietly next to Naraki, occasionally nodding his head to whatever it was she was saying. Kel had been acting weird. Every time he started towards her, she moved away. He had absolutely no idea as to what her problem was. "She must have heard by now that I'm engaged," he thought, "so why hasn't she congratulated me?" Deciding to find out, he excused himself and quickly walked over to her.

"Kel, hi." He tapped her on the shoulder.

Kel jumped. "D-Dom!" she stuttered. "Hello, how are you, I heard you got engaged, congratulations." She said this all rather fast.

"Thank you," he replied slowly. "So I haven't seen much of you tonight."

"Um yeah, well I've been catching up with everyone. Say, what about the King's Own? You can't be married and be in the King's Own."

Dom shrugged his shoulders, "We're not planning on getting married for a few years, so we'll see."

The doors of the hall banged open. Owen rushed over.

"Kel, good to see you," he said, giving her a quick hug. "Wyldon wants you and Merric, Neal and Dom in his rooms now, we have some bad news."

* * *

R&R :)

Until next time  
CC


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all those nice reviews. Sorry I updated one day later then I promised. Enjoy

* * *

Entering Lord Wyldon's room, Kel saw Daine, Numair and Prince Roald, amongst other knights and important sergeants gathered around a table. Looking up, Wyldon smiled tightly.

"Please, join us," he said to them. Kel, Merric, Neal and Dom walked over, looking at the map spread across the table top.

"Now that we're all here, I'm afraid I have some bad news," he said. "We thought that now with the killing devices gone, that perhaps King Maggot Breath had given up," he spat. "However it is quite the contrary!"

"It appears," Wyldon went on, "that he was merely stopping to gather new forces. Not only that, but he has changed the way he fights. He hoped, and was right, that by sending small groups of raiders we would only send out a few of our own people to fight them off. His plan being that they would pick off the leader of each force, such as Sir Merric here. By doing this it kills his men, but leaves us with no one to lead our forces and our land free for the taking!"

People around the room gasped and started mumbling to each other. Merric nudged Kel, looking worried.

"Do you mean he wishes to kill all the leaders and leave the men with no one to guide them?" Kel asked. "But that would take ages and you saw with Merric here, they didn't manage to kill him."

Wyldon looked at her. "Yes, it would take ages but it's a good plan, one we wouldn't have realised had it not been for Daine here."

Daine blushed. "It was the animals, sir, not me."

"Yes, yes." Wyldon waved his hand. "And they almost did manage to finish off Merric."

Kel gulped. "So what are we to do?"

He looked right at her. "Nobles on the edge of his land are agreeing to help us if we kill him; however it's the killing of him that's hard. He stays behind his forces directing them. No one can seem to get to him unless either they're among those he trusts, which is very few people, or his forces are broken up."

"And how do we do that?" someone asked.

"It's quite simple actually," he shrugged. "Maggur holds his forces together by keeping hostages from each clan. One way would be to free those hostages and hope that all his men turn on him. We also have a spy that Cooper's got in there. The man is acting a faithful noble and is let in on everything. We're hoping he could sneak someone in there to kill him."

"That's supposed to be simple?" Neal asked. "Whoever this someone was would be killed, surely! And if they actually managed to kill him, which I think is unlikely, they would be killed by his men right after."

Wyldon nodded. "It is a risk, that's why we have to send someone very capable in there."

"And who's that?" Dom asked.

"Kel," Wyldon said shortly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Haha just wait till you read this!**

OoOoOoOoO

_Last chapter, Kel was told she had to be the one to go and kill Maggot Face._

Kel looked up. Next to her, Merric gasped. "Sir, what could she possibly do that someone else could not?" he demanded. "Hasn't she already done enough?"

Wyldon sighed and looked at her. "Kel, you're a natural leader..."

"This is why we shouldn't send her to her death!" Neal interrupted.

Wyldon glared at him. "Kel, you're perfect. You managed to rescue your people. You're a natural leader. You can think fast in difficult situations. Not only that but you're a female."

"What's that got to do with it?" Dom asked.

"Simple," Wyldon said, "Scanra is even more male dominated then we are. A woman would be the last thing he expects. Plus it may come in more handy then you think," he smiled.

"Well, of course I'll do it," Kel answered. "But am I going by myself?"

"No, both Numair and Daine will go with you, and Dom's squad if he agrees."

Dom nodded, "I'll have to check with my men but I'm pretty sure they'd be up to it."

"And what about New Hope?" Kel asked.

"Merric, you will go back with Neal and another squad we're giving you."

Merric glared at him. "What about defending the borders?" he asked.

"We're taking our forces off the borders and instead putting them in the forts and refugee camps to make Maggur think we're giving up and then he'll be less likely to suspect someone like Kel getting to him," Wyldon replied.

"So am I to kill Maggur or free nobles?" Kel asked.

Daine pointed to the map. "Maggur and his troops are stationed here." She put stones on the map making where they were. "Maggur has surrounded himself as you can see, plus he has more stationed all around the border," she said, adding more.

"The hostages are in the palace which is heavily guarded," Wyldon added.

"But you, Kel, you're like a flower opening to the first rays of the sun. You can do it; I know you can," added Numair. "And to help you, I'm going to give you my Gift."

"Oh, thank you so much, Numair," said Kel.

Numair placed his hands on her shouldars, pouring his gift into her and then collapsed and died. "Well, looks like he's not going with us after all," shrugged Daine. (A/N I never did like Numair.)

Kel walked out of the room. Merric caught up with her.

"Kel, I refuse to let you go, I don't know what I'll do without you! What if you die?" Merric was panicked.

"Oh Merric, don't worry." She leaned over and kissed him hard.

Pulling back she said.

"Think of me everyday,

Hold tight to what I say,

And I'll be close to you

- even from far away."

Merric grinned and kissed her. Taking her hand he said.

"Know that wherever you are

It is never too far

If you think of me,

I'll be with you."

(A/N If you've ever heard of Veggie Tales that was Mom and Junior singing. Junior is so cute.)

Hurrying to Kel's bedroom, Merric dragged her to the bed. "Oh Kel, promise you'll come back."

"Of course, you silly bill goo-goo."

They made out long and hard and did other things we shouldn't really think about because it's not very good. Well, it was for them, but we shouldn't say such things, should we?

The next day Merric left for New Hope with Neal and whoever else. Kel watched him go sadly. "Maybe I'm not in love with Dom any more," she thought.

OoOoOoO

**OKAY OKAY. I wrote this ages ago. Sorry. I just got sick of it and it was boring and normal. Oh, this chapter is dedicated to heartdamoose by the way. Her stories are so fun. They make me laugh.**

**To all those annoyed with me, read the next chapter.**


	8. THE REAL 7!

**This is the REAL chapter 7. So Ignore whatever was writen in the last chapter and read this. The start is the same but Numiar did not acually die and Kel and Merric didn't do 'you know what.' Sorry haha. **

OoOoOoOoO

Kel looked up. Next to her, Merric gasped. "Sir, what could she possibly do that someone else could not?" he demanded. "Hasn't she already done enough?"

Wyldon sighed and looked at her. "Kel, you're a natural leader..."

"This is why we shouldn't send her to her death!" Neal interrupted.

Wyldon glared at him. "Kel, you're perfect. You managed to rescue your people. You're a natural leader, as I've just said. You can think fast in difficult situations. Not only that but you're a female."

"What's that got to do with it?" Dom asked.

"Simple," Wyldon said, "Scanra is even more male dominated then we are. A woman would be the last thing he expects. Plus it may come in more handy then you think," he smiled.

"Well, of course I'll do it," Kel answered. "But am I going by myself?"

"No, both Numair and Daine will go with you, and Dom's squad if he agrees."

Dom looked at Raoul who nodded, "I'll have to check with my men but I'm pretty sure they'd be up to it," he said.

"And what about New Hope?" Kel asked.

"Merric, you will go back with Neal and another squad we're giving you."

Merric glared at him. "What about defending the borders?" he asked.

"We're taking our forces off the borders and instead putting them in the forts and refugee camps to make Maggur think we're giving up and then he'll be less likely to suspect someone like Kel getting to him," Wyldon replied.

"So am I to kill Maggur or free nobles?" Kel asked.

Daine pointed to the map. "Maggur and his troops are stationed here." She put stones on the map making where they were. "Maggur has surrounded himself as you can see, plus he has more stationed all around the border," she said, adding more.

"The hostages are in the palace, which is heavily guarded," Numair went on. "But that's where Daine and I can help you. Basically it's up to you to decide."

Kel thought for a moment. "I think it's best that we decide as we go along," she started. "Who knows what will happen? However, to kill Maggur would stop the war completely, but I somehow get the feeling that's going to be difficult," she smiled.

Wyldon nodded. "Yes, killing him would be best but it will be nearly impossible to get to him. Go with Daine now and she will fill you in on the rest of the details."

Kel nodded and left the room with Daine.

"The rest of you get prepared, you leave day after tomorrow," Wyldon said.

Merric stayed in his chair. "May I have a word with you, Sir?" he said firmly.

Wyldon sighed and thought he knew what was coming. "Yes, of course," he sighed, sitting across from him.

Merric frowned at him. "I'm not happy with Kel going out there again," he glared. "Is there no one else we can send?"

"No, of course not and you know that," Wyldon replied, trying to remain patient.

"Well then, I demand that I go, too!" Merric thumped a fist on the table angrily.

Wyldon glared at him. "Sir Merric, I suggest you review the vows you took when becoming a knight. You are to go to New Hope and do your duty. Perhaps you should go and talk to Keladry now, before you leave tomorrow."

Merric slumped in his chair. What had he been thinking? "Yes, of course, my lord," he sighed.

OoOoOoOoOo

"You did what?" Kel gasped, fighting to keep the emotion out of her voice. "You're the last person I expected to go against orders."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Merric glared.

"Well, when I went to save our people and find Blayce, you were the first person to tell me I shouldn't, to think of the risks of not following the crown's orders – traitors' hill. Why is it that all of a sudden you don't care any more?" Kel asked.

"It's not that I don't care anymore," he started. "It's that I have started to care." Merric reached out and touched her cheek.

Kel couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Merric grinned.

"This will take some getting used to, Merric," Kel said seriously, pulling away. "You're a great person, a good friend and I just need some time to get used to the idea."

Merric nodded. "I know," he planted a kiss on her forehead and stood up. "I'll just be at New Hope waiting for you, Kel, please remember that."

Kel stood up and gave him a brief hug. "I know," she sighed against him.

Kel stood on the wall and watched Neal and Merric ride away to New Hope, knowing she might never see them again. She didn't leave till the next day.

Dom came up beside her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Kel stiffened and smiled tightly at him. "I'll be fine," she replied, looking out across the land surrounding them. "I'll be just fine."

OoOoOoOoO

**Better or worse:p**


	9. A New Day

**Sorry for the long wait. I have been away. So heres the next chapter, I hope you like it. Oh I should just mention I have not spent enough time proof reading it because I don't have much time. So I hope the mistakes are too great.**

**Thanks to the Girl Scholar and all that reviewed.**

_

* * *

Last chapter: it is decided that Kel will go to Scanra to act as an assassin accompanied by Numair, Daine, and much to Merrics distress, Dom's squad. _

Kel stood at the edge of the fort looking out at the greying sky that seemed to be as moody as her. She had a huge task ahead of her, one she had no idea how to accomplish and on top of all that Kel was letting Merric and Dom get to her. She sighed loudly.

Sensing her worry, Dom reached out and put and arm around her.

"Hey don't worry we're going to get through this fine," he said smiling down at her.

"We'll see," she muttered, "let's go inside anyway, we have heaps to do before tomorrow."

"Right you are Kel."

They trudged slowly back into the fort. "Let's go see Wyldon and get the supplies list," Kel said.

"Ok sure thing, but first can we stop by my rooms? I need to get something." Dom asked.

"Yes of course."

Nearing the corner Kel reached to stop Dom. "Sssshhhh, listen" she said at Doms enquiring face.

"Listen Noron we cant do this here, we don't know who could be listening."

"That's Naraki" Dom whispered, eyes wide.

"But dearest, I miss you so much it and it's horrible to watch you go around with that Dom guy."

"Tell me about it, what a loser."

Dom stiffened.

"Well anyway it's not much longer. Wwe need him, you know that. He tells me all that goes on so we can relay it to Maggar. Anyway we can't talk here, meet me in the tower tonight at midnight ok? And tell the others," she replied.

Naraki gave Noron a quick kiss and they parted.

Kel slowly released the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Dom I'm sorry," she said slowly.

Dom held up his hand to stop her. There where tears in his eyes, but he looked furious.

"I cant believe it," he whispered hoarsely. "I thought she was the one."

Kel winced at this. "Listen Dom we have to turn her in, you know that."

"They'll kill her Kel." He said blinking hard. "I don't know if I could do that to her!"

"We must Dom, you know that. Let's go see Wyldon now." Kel put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Ok," he whispered.

Ten minutes later they found themselves in Wyldon's quarters.

"Well if what you say is true we have a huge problem on our hands," Wyldon sighed. "We will get Numair to spy on them magically and hopefully we will catch all of them. But this could mean Maggar knows about you Kel." Wyldon said looking at her. "We may have to change our whole strategy."

Kel sighed.

Dom sat looking thoughtful. "What about Yuki Sir?"

"What about her?" Wyldon asked.

"It's just that she was the one that bought Naraki here in the first place. What if Yuki's been a spy all the time?"

Kel looked angrily at Dom. "Yuki has nothing to do with this. I trust her with my life. She's one of my best friends! Naraki just sucked her in like she did to you. I knew there was something fishy about her from the start."

Dom looked ready to explode.

Wyldon sighed. "She will have to be questioned, along with many other people, but for now you two need to leave me to make some preparations for tonight. Mmeet me here at ten."

"Yessir" they chorused.

"Oh and Sir?" Kel asked, "Are we still leaving tomorrow?"

"We will have to hold leaving for a few days." Wyldon said. "And Dom?"

"Yes sir?"

"You do know that punishment for being a spy is getting burned at the stake?" Wyldon asked looking sympathetic.

"I do sir."

Kel and Dom found there way to Kel's room.

"I don't know how I can face her," he sighed. "And you!" he said pointing a finger at Kel. "What was with the 'I knew there was something fishy about her'?"

Kel shrugged. "Well I just had a feeling."

"A feeling or feelings for me?" he demanded. "You were just jealous!"

Kel whirled round at him. "How dare you!" she said angrily. "Maybe I was, but in case you hadn't noticed she turned out to be the bad one, not me."

Dom stared at her then lunged forward pressing his lips down hard on hers. "I've wanted you for so long Kel," he mumbled against her, "only I thought you would never have me so I was contented with Naraki."

Kel pulled away from him and sat on the bed dizzily. "Dom I think you need help. Before you said you thought se was the one! And now...now this!"

He sat do next to her. Reaching up Dom ran a finger down Kel's cheek. "I mean it," he whispered. "I've always loved you Kel."

Taking her chin in his hand her pulled her towards him, there lips meeting for a second time. Kel put her arms round his waste kissing him back. They fell back on the bed. Rolling on top of her Dom pushed his tongue against her mouth, begging for entrance.

Kel cried out and pushed him off. She jumped up and ran to the door, flinging it open.

"I'm sorry Dom, but you need to go."

Dom slowly got up off the bed and silently made his way out of the room. Throwing one disappointed look in her direction, he pulled the door shut behind him. Kel stared at the door for a minute and then slammed her fist into the wall. She punched and punched until her hands were too bruised and scratched to continue. She slid to the floor, pressing her hands to her eyes. Never had she felt so alone. No longer could she shove down her feelings. But one tear was all she let herself have and then she curled into a ball and fell asleep.

OoOoO

Later that night Kel quickly and quietly made her way to Wyldons quarters.

Sitting round his table was Numair, Dom, Raoul and Daine. Numair was holding a glowing stone in his hand.

Looking up Wyldon said, "We have guards hiding all around the room ready to act as soon as we order."

"This stone allows us to listen," Numair said tiredly. "All we have to do know is wait."

The group sat in silence before they heard anything. It was Naraki.

"Ok so everyone is here?" she asked. "Good. What has everyone found out?"

The group relayed there findings to Naraki and then she told them about Kel going to kill Maggar. "Now all we have to do is tell him," she said. "Noron see if you can contact him now."

Wyldon looked at Numair. "Send them in," he said. "We need to stop them before they contact Maggar."

Numair nodded and quickly left. Half an hour lately Numiar re-entered followed by a Sergeant named Rumot.

"We have all twelve of them captured Sir," Rumot said.

"Twelve?" Kel gasped.

"That's right, there were stable hands, kitchen hands, a few soldiers. Noron worked in the healing wing and there was the Lady Naraki." Rumot told her.

"So what now?" Dom asked.

Wyldon looked around at them. "Tomorrow, I'm afraid some punishments are to be served."

Dom stopped Kel as she was leaving the room. "Kel, I am so sorry. I should not have behaved like that."

She nodded. "Do you even love me Dom?"

He looked down sadly. "I don't know," he admitted. "Maybe."

Kel spent the night by herself in her room. Dom went and saw Naraki the next day but she refused to talk to him. Yuki and others were questioned, but to Kel's relief she was found innocent. Later that day Yuki was crying in Kels arms. "I refuse to believe Kel, I just can't."

It turned out that Naraki had moved to the Yamani islands with her family when she was ten where they had been spies, and Naraki had used Yuki to get into the fort.

Twelve people were burned at the stake that night. Kel, Yuki and Dom didn't go but all could here Naraki's shrieks as she slowly burned to death.

Together they watched the sun slowly set on a day they all hoped never to have to deal with again. "Tomorrows a new start," Kel murmured.

* * *

**Its kinda hard to write an emotional scene or two. I hope it worked out ok. Thanks for reading,**

**Captain Cheese**


End file.
